HUNGER GAMES: Legend of Sakura
by goldenlilly11
Summary: Katnisses sister comes from the Capital! what will happen? Has my OC in it! also theres gonna be violince and romance so just read it okay! Even better then my other story accept not really lol Might have bad words and sexyness later on JUST READ IT PLZ your gonna love it
1. Chapter 1 we meet Sakura!

AN: Hi peeps! This is goldenLilly! This is my second fanfic and i know your gonna love it! It's about my character Sakura whose Katnisses sister! I havent read the book so soz if i mess some stuff up!

Chapter 1 epic beginning!

One day Katniss was hunting with Gale. Then she came home. When she got there her mom was waiting for her.

"Katniss i have something to tell you." There was a girl there. She looked just like Katniss but she was not fat and had red hair that was part blond that was long and also she had green eyes with long eye lashes. She was very pretty and Katniss was jealous.

"What is it Mom?" asked Katniss.

"This is your sister Sakura!" said her mom.

"What?" yelled Katniss. "I already have a sister and her names Prim!"

"No this is your other sister" said Katnisses dad. (AN i know he is dead in cannon but hes alive here ok!) "She used to lived in the Capital but she lives here now!"

Katniss was very mad. "WTF why didn't you tell me about this!"

"She lived in the Capital and it was a secret" said Katnisses Mom.

"Oh ok" said Katniss.

"Hi Katniss" said Sakura and waved friendlily.

"I always wanted a sister" though Katniss to her self. "Atleast shes not lame like Prim." (CAUSE PRIMS LAME)

Then they went to there room to get ready cause it was reaping day. Katniss put on a boring blue dress that was plain and Sakura put on some clothes she brought from the Capital. It was a white dress with some flowers on it that was short and some boots with laces and she made her hair all curly and put on eyeliner. She looked sexy and Katniss was jealous cause she knew Gale wouldnt like her any more!

While they were in there they got to know eachother so it wouldnt be awk.

"I'm extremly good at hunting and shooting people" said Katniss trying to be impressive but she wasn't

"Thats cool. I'm good at that stuff to and also I know tykwondo" said Sakura.

Katniss thought she was faking cause shes a bit dumb. "Ok prove it." Little did she now...that Sakuras actually a trained assasin!

"Ok fine I will" Sakura took Katnisses hairbrush and threw it out the window and killed a creepy dude who was walkin around trying to look in there window.

"Wow" said Katniss. "I can only do bows and arrows"

Sakura smiled pretending her sister wasn't lame.

"Oh and also theres this dude named Peeta whose obsessed with me" said Katniss.

"Oh cool" said Sakura but it wasnt cool cause noone cares about Peeta.

Then they went down to the square because it was Hunger Games day and effie had to pick out which kiddos were gonna go and get killed. Katniss got her finger pricked but Sakura didn't have to cause she had her drivers license from the Capital and besides everyone already knew her cause shes famous.

They stood there and everyone starred at them cause that's how pretty Sakura was. Gale came over to say hi while there waiting to Effie to do her thing.

"Hi" he said. "whose your friend?"

Sakura smiled flirtily. "Im Sakura Everdeen"

"WOW!" said Gale excitedly. "You never told me you have a sister!"

Katniss started to say something then Effie started talking.

"Welcome welcome to the bloody reaping!" said Effie in a capital accent (AN since i don't know what thats like im just gonna make Effie british)

"Heres your past victor Haymitch whose now an old bugger!" An old dude with blond hair got up on the stage and then fell of and his beer bottle hit Katniss in the face.

Then it was time to pick out the tributes so Effie picked a name. "Your female tribute is..."

"I hope i get picked" thought Katniss because she wanted to get out of district 12 because its lame and theres only dirt and trees and stuff and she wanted to get famous and also maybe find some guys from other districts to do it with since all the guys from District 12 are ugly accept for Gale (ITS TRUE!)

"Katniss Everdeen" said Effie britishly

"YAY!" yelled Katniss and runned up the stairs but then fell down just like Jennifer Laurence did so everyone lolled at her.

She got up and was all covered in mud and stuff and her clothes got ripped up but she didn't care cause she was going to the Capital!

But then...someone said "I volunteer!"

And it was...Sakura!

TBC

...

AN: will update more later soz if it sucks!


	2. Chapter 2 train and more stuffs!

AN Hi peeps i cant believe i already got 4 reviews on this fic! Thanks a bunch! Accept im not sure why your saying its a troll fic? I dont think theres any trolls in the hunger games... lol

Chapter 2 train ride and other stuffs!

All the peeps gasped and Sakura walked up to the stage. "Im Sakura Everdeen! And im gonna win the hunger Games!" she said. All the peeps clapped there heads of cause she was the prettiest person theyed ever seen and also she was brave and generous to save her sister ans some of the guys looked up her dress.

"Hey" said Katniss. "Im supposed to do this!" and was mad but noone heard her cause they were all yelling for Sakura.

Sakura stepped up to mike and gave a speech and it was a good one not boring like the gettysburg adress or whatever. "I will win and bring onour and glory to district twelve which is my district since today cause i used to live in the capital but now i live here!" she said and every body cheered even more even Haymich who stopped drinking and clapped to bottles together and spilled beer on Katniss.

Then it was time to pick the guys names and everybody held there breath. Sakura hoped it would be Gale cause he was the hottest dude in district 12.

"PEETA Melark!" said effie and her wig fell of.

"Aw man" said Gale and all the others guys who wanted to be in the Hunger games with Sakura so they could have a starcrossed romance and make out with her.

Then it was time to go to the capital and get all fancy. There was a bit with good byes but it was boring so i'll leave it out and Prim cryed cause shes lame and a wimp and so did every body else cause theyed miss Sakura alot.

Then sakura and Peeta and Effie and Haymitch got on the train to leave and Sakura waved at all the peeps.

Katniss was very jealous and mad. "Now i wont get to go to capital and make out with hot guys! My dumb sister whose better than me at everything will instead" she grumped at prim who was crying cause she got a paper cut.

In the traincar!

Sakura put on a pink dress with some lace that was short and knee socks and knee high pink converse and came out for dinner.

"You look very sexyd" said Haymich poring some beer into a cup becuae hes a creepy old dude and hes ugly to.

"WTF haymich leave me alone" said Sakura.

They eated some food and Effie put on the hd tv to watch the reapings from the other districts. Lots of peeps got raped like two from each district thingy and they showed there pictures. Sakura looked at the pics resoluted. She new she would have to kill them all and it would be no problem but shes really nice so it would be hard to kill them. Peeta sitted next to her and tryed to make out with her but shes not a slut and besides Peetas short so it wouldnt work out anyway so she didnt.

A hot guy came over the screen. "OMPS (oh my president snow) Look at that sexy dude!" screeched Effie stuffing a cake into her face and going town allover it.

Sakura looked at the screen. There was a guy there. He was extremely hot and hes from district two.

"Hes okay looking I guess" she said but in realty she thought he was really hot.

In the capital all the news peeps in the capital were talking about her and so were the other people to. She was everywhre in the capital and even presidant snow noticed.

"This girl Sakira Everdeen is very pretty" he said to his son whose name is Senica Crane. "I hope she doesnt start A REBELLION (nhint hint!)"

TBC

AN review plz! also next chapter sakura meets Cato!1 I wonder whats gonna happen :p


	3. Chapter 3 capital and also parade

Lung time no update but i was busy! im probly gonna update my other story tomorrow

Chapter 3 in the capital! and also CTO

They got to the capital. It was quit big with lots of buildings everwhere and also it was fancy and all the peeps had wierd hair colors. Peeta starred out the window like a fish and his face got all smooshy like a smooshed fish and everyone lolled at him. Then Sakura came out. She was wearin a blue dress that was short and her hair was in a sock bun but more messy (AN im not sure if the have socks in panam but just pretend they do ok!)

"Gasp" said all the dudes cause thats how hot she was and the capital ladies hit them with there umbrellas to make them shut there mouths and also theywere drooling.

Then they went to there rooms. It was a fancied place with lost of fancy things like curtains and a hdtv that plays all the good chanels and not the boringest ones like history chanel and also not disney chanel which is for kids and I never watch it accept sometimes i do but only cause theres hot guys there. Anyway...

"I CANT WAIT TO SHOW YOU THE BARMIEST BLOODY CAPITAL" louded Effie in British. btw the capital is in Britain now soz thats why effie has a britishy accent and also Prez snow looks sorta british to cause he's old and has a beard.

"Oh cool i cant wait!" said Peeta making a house out of bread and then eating it. Haymith lolled and spilled some beer in himself cause he was drunk.

Then it was time for...tribute parade!

They went down to the styling fashiony center. A dude was there. He was hot and he had on earrings but wasnt gay and a fashiony vest. He also wasnt British like all the other peeps cause hes black and not british and any way hes not british ok and he didn't have a capital accent cause those are dumb. It was...Cinna! (An im gonna make cinna more young here so its not wierd :P)

"Hello you look very sexy" he said.

"Thank you" said Sakura in a sexy voice but she didn't sound slutty or anything.

Then some capital peeps came out to put there makeup on. They put makeup on Peeta and lolled cause he looked girly. Then they were gonna do Sakura's make up to.

"No its ok I'll do it" she said. She put on black eyeliner, raven black eyeshadow in a smoky eye and lipstick. It looked great.

"It looks bloody great!" shrieked Effe and all the makeup peeps gasped cause she was really god at putting on makeup.

"It was nothing" said Sakura modestly cause shes not conceded.

Then it was time to gt styled by Cinna. The sexy style guy looked worried.

"I have some ideas but they migh not work"

"O really!" said Peeta bouncing up and don like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes..." he held up some cloths. They were on fire. The had flames coming out of them and there was some shorts for PEeta and a crip top and mini skirt for Sakura. She smiled because she knew there gonna look hot.

"But Sakura is too pretty and i think noone will notice Peeta" said Cinna lolling

Then everyone lolled cause who cares about Peeta. They put on there clothes and went down to the parade.

All the peeps were in carrages but they were sortof lame.

Sakura had an idea. "Lets just ride the horses in stead!"

So they did and it was awesome.

"Wow Sakura your good at riding" said Peeta loningly falling of his horse.

"No i'm not. I went to the Olympics for riding last year but i only won six medals and one wasnt gold" said the pretty redhared girl.

"Oh that sucks" said Peeta and eated some bread he found on the ground with a bug on it.

All the tributes were coming out and it was boring. All the tributes were plain and not sexy accept for some of them were.

"This is boring dad" said Senica Crane. He played with his beard which he doesnt have cause hes like 18 in this fic. "Why can't i go play GTA"

"Shut up son!" yelled president Snow in a loud british voice. He drank some tea out of a cup shaped like the queen.

"Daaaaaaaaaad" complaned Senica Crane like a dude whose dad was lame and made him be the head gamemaker.

Then he gasped. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SODDING DISREGULATION" said President snow spraying tea everywhere.

Sakura and Peeta came out on there horses wich were on fire. They were wearing bathing suits to look sexy and also lots of eye liner. They did a pose to be cool and threw fire on all the peeps. Noone cared cause they were too sexy especially Sakura.

All the peeps starred cheering for them and screamed and yelled and threw flowers and money and a sword and Sakura caught it her teeth and flashed them and everone cheered even more.

"Im Sakura Everdeen and im gonna win the Hunger Games!" she said in a beautiful voice like a panting in art gallery and not one of those lame obstruct ones either. "Also I might start a rebellion"

IN CATOS CARRAGE

"That girl is so sexy" said Cato. He had a roman hat on and was super buff and also he was sexy. He had blond hair and was very hot and he's from district two. "We should get her to join Careers"

"Yeah" said Clove cause she's bi.

...

I have to do homework so TBC

check back later for more awesom adventure romance and violince!


End file.
